The tragedy of betrayal
by Katherine4
Summary: Slash... dark, angsty short... Three perspectives, two lovers, one tragedy.


Disclaimer: not mine, don't sue

Dedication: Maia … for being a total sweetheart… and for the revived lanceslasholics, who will never see this… hee.

Will knew Jack desired him.

He knew it the moment he glimpsed Jack's eyes widening in wonder, unable to stop his mouth from gaping open.

He had to restrain his mirth, pretending to look properly horrified at the pirate that was attempting to get rid of the clunky chains damning him as a prisoner.

******

Elizabeth panted, petrified beyond belief at the horrific sight she had just witnessed.

Backing fearfully against the wall, collapsing into a boneless heap onto the floor, she cowered helplessly, terrified that the skeletal monsters would follow her into the cabin.

Grasping the cold, metal medallion tightly in her hands, all she could think about was Will.

_Will. Save me. Will. Help me. Will. Love me. _

******

Struggling ineffectually with the confusing ropes, Will tugged miserably before throwing up his hands in surrender.

"You're a natural," a mocking voice commented behind him.

Glowering with embarrassment, Will could hear the gloating smirk that was present on Jack's face.

Ignoring Jack, deliberately refusing to look at him, Will stalked away with wide, purposeful strides… and nearly fell on his ass when Jack grabbed his arm suddenly.

"Ow!" Will complained as he was roughly tugged backwards by Jack, forcing him to nearly fall into Jack's arms.

He was so painfully close to Jack that he could feel Jack's warm breath heating up his face, Jack's eyelashes flickering teasingly , Jack's warm, intense brown eyes staring at him relentlessly.

Will stood rigidly, stiffly, not trusting himself to move, his legs to support him.

Jack leaned in towards him, his luscious lips widening slightly… and Will wrenched himself out of Jack's grasp, backing away from Jack.

"I love Elizabeth," Will glared indignantly at Jack, momentarily confused at whether his fury was directed at the pirate or at himself.

*******

Jack understood Will needed time.

He could see it in Will's eyes, the confusion, doubt darkening his eyes, casting a gloom over his face.

If time was all that was needed, he could wait forever.

_Forever and a day._

*******

"I love Elizabeth," Will uttered softly, his eyes begging for understanding.

_For understanding I do not know who I desire anymore, who I am anymore._

His eyes filled with a crazed, frenzied light, Jack seemed to ignore his words and grabbed him rashly, almost violently in his urgency, desperation.

Will was unable, unwilling to resist, allowing himself to be slammed against the cool, smooth wood.

He could taste rum swirling in his mouth, could feel deprived, despairing fingers running through his hair and as if it was just an illusion, everything dissipated.

The only proof that he had not imagined the entire episode was the hitched breathing that surrounded him, the tender ache in his jaw, the stabbing wound in his heart.

"I love Elizabeth," Will inhaled harshly.

When he exhaled, his eyes refusing to witness the hopeless air emanating from the figure walking away from him, he realized he didn't believe it anymore.

******

Elizabeth clung onto Will's arm desperately, as if fearful he would slip away from her.

Her heart flowed with so much desire, passion that she was fearful it would explode, that she would be smothered by the pure intensity of her emotions.

They had been through so much, lost so much, gained so much that she could not forsake him ever again.

_I will die before we part again. _

******

The moonlight cast a warm glow over the luminous figure standing silently on the deck, the soft wind caressing his flushed cheeks.

Drawn irresistibly towards the figure, Will let himself drift towards Jack.

He knew Jack was conscious of his presence but he was content to simply stand there, to gather his tumultuous, traitorous thoughts.

His voice cracking with barely restrained emotion, Will breathed, "I love Elizabeth."

_"This girl...how far are you willing to go to save her?"_

_Impulsive, longing, yearning to wipe the knowing smirk off Jack's face, Will snapped, "I'd die for her."_

_I'll live for you._

Jack turned around slowly, deliberately.

Diamonds shimmering, hanging delicately on his eyelashes, Will gazed at Jack's expressionless face, biting his lips unconsciously, nervously.

"But I need you."

Jack's lips finally curled up in an exultant smile, his arms automatically drawing his first mate into his arms.

Gazing with pure, reckless adoration into Will's eyes, Jack murmured "Finally" into the tender kiss.

******

Elizabeth clenched her fists so tightly her nails clawed into her tender skin, causing fierce red abrasions to streak along her palms.

Her rose-petal lips parted silently, a silent cry of anguish frozen on her lips, her slender frame trembling from the horror of the sight before her eyes.

She had stumbled unsuspectingly from bed, innocently wondering what had happened to him.

And she had found him.

******

Her hands shook as she hefted the ominously heavy object in her delicate hands.

Elizabeth forced herself to stop thinking, to simply focus on the searing pain that was coursing through her veins.

_I will die before he leaves me._

_******_

He shouldn't have seen her, not at the angle his head was tilted at, the way he was thoroughly engrossed in Jack's embrace, Jack's kiss.

But he did.

His eyes widened as he saw her.

And he knew. He knew what she was going to do.

*****

She fired.

He gazed at her sadly, his eyes filled with regret and agony.

_I forgive you, _his eyes whispered as he excruciatingly slowly shoved Jack away, his slender body recoiling from the shock of the bullet.

Crimson tendrils blossomed on his shirt and he placed a wondering palm against the spreading stain, his eyes closing involuntarily.

She was merciless in her pursuit and she ignored the pain, the anguish that was wrecking her body.

******

Elizabeth fired again.

Jack ignored the streaks of crimson diffusing along his thigh as he reached for a motionless Will.

"Will," he whispered softly, achingly hopeful, refusing to flinch as red hot pain burned through his shoulders.

He shuddered slightly as another bullet found its target, his hands steadfastedly shaking his lover awake.

Will's eyes flickered open and confusion shone in the painful fluttering of his eyelashes.

"Jack."

_Torture. Ache. Love. _

_Love tainted with pain was still love._

His eyes slid closed again and Jack smiled.

He understood all that Will wanted to say, meant to say, had said in that simple word.

Jack finally closed his eyes.

******

Elizabeth allowed the pistol to fall from her shivering hands.

Her feet moving automatically, she clambered onto the railings of the ship, swaying slightly along with the lapping waves.

A fleeting smile danced across her lips as a secret crossed her mind.

_They'll say I jumped._

_But I didn't._

_You pushed me, Will. You and Jack._

_My death is by your hands._

Author's note: It wasn't meant to be this dark and angsty at first… heh.


End file.
